The Salvation
by southernwind123
Summary: Noah Maxwell was pretty normal. He went to school, hung out with friends and wanted a scolarship. And then his cousin, Milo Asher is brutally mudered under mysterious circumstances. Determined to find the truth, Noah sets off in search of answers that will ultimately lead him to a long-buried secret, an organization with vilianous ambitions and the discovery of a mythical power.


**a/n- This is a new series. It's a tribute to agentparsec. He just didn't create a game, he created a whole new world of terror and fear. This story features characters from tribetwelve and Marble hornets. The plot is slightly similar but different in a way. I'm just using the basic idea and theories. I hope you enjoy it! For those of you who don't know what tribetwelve or Marble Hornets is, don't worry. This story doesn't necessarily need you to know and not knowing will not affect this story.**

_The rain drops fell softly, the dark clouds blocked out the moon. The road was deserted, almost the whole town was. They seemed to know what was going to happen. They knew something he didn't. He sat on a small stool, his head against the window. He gently brushed aside a few stray strands of blond hair that fell across his forehead. His fingers traced the path made by the raindrops as they slid down the window. Sleep called to him, tempting him to close his eyes. Just close your eyes, your misery shall be gone. His eyelids felt as if they weighed ton. His own body did not want to obey him. He fought back, unwilling to give in. Fear kept him awake. Fear of falling asleep and never waking up. Fear of falling into a nightmare he couldn't escape. The fear of being afraid. He had felt fear before but none so intense and powerful. His breath clouded the window like a mist hiding the truth. His heart hammered in his chest, his blood replaced by dread that slowly filled his body. All at once, the world was caught in a silence, a silence that threatened to engulf everything like a flame, a silence filled with guilt, pain and sorrow. A silence bidding farewell. Suddenly the temperature dropped, it dropped low enough to cause goose bumps to appear on his pale skin. He curled up in a ball trying to protect himself from an enemy he never knew. A power he didn't understand. The cold was unnatural, something from another world. It surrounded him, dragging him away from consciousness pulling him into a chasm of darkness. He hung on with all his might, he fought to stay here. Blood pounded in his ears intensely but along with it was a barely audible whisper. The voice was harsh and cold, like it belonged to neither death nor life. It spoke words, words he understood, but didn't make sense. The whisper grew louder and louder until it swallowed his thoughts, numbing his mind. It curled around him, calling to him. "Give it to me". He wanted to run, to hide, to flee, somewhere safe. A place where fear didn't exist. They echoed in his head drowning out everything else. He yelled out, trying to fight. Lightning ripped the night sky, momentarily illuminated his room allowing him to see a silhouette standing at the door. Its features seemed blurred, like a camera out of focus. Only one thing was clear; the maniacal grin which decorated his face. "Give it to me". The words came out like the hiss of a snake. "I don't know what you are talking about!" His voice came out hoarse. The windows broke, spraying them with broken glass. The furniture that filled the almost bare room flew around, breaking into pieces. Nothing was spared. Books sheets of paper and curtains flew around, captured in a tornado. The roof gave away and tore off. The wind whipped around, battering everything in its way mercilessly."Liar!" Its hands stretched out grabbed his neck. He wanted run to just react but he stood there, paralyzed with fear. The pressure cut off his oxygen supply. A blinding pain overcame him, a pain so intense he felt he would explode. Black spots danced around as his vision began to fade." Where is it?" the voice demanded. He stood there, walking on the thin line that separated life from death. He hung in the balance, pleading death. The pain was fatal but not enough to kill him. "You wish for death? Tell me, where is it?" The voice was persistent, unwilling to give up. Moments passed by, they were at the end of the game, stalemate. "Have it your way." Those were the last words he heard before its razor sharp claws sliced his body in half, his body parts spilled out. He gave up and let the darkness swallow him, to fall into space. He welcomed death with open arms. After the torture, death was heaven. The creature stood there back in the room, the boy's lifeless body at his feet. "Forgive me Keeper, I have failed." It muttered. He stood in the room and watched as windows repaired themselves and all the furniture flew back into position. The roof came and placed itself back, attaching to the house. Everything seemed normal, all except for the dead body and symbol drawn with blood on the wall. All at once, the world was caught in a silence, a silence that threatened to engulf everything like a flame, a silence filled with guilt, pain, sorrow. A silence grieving the death of Milo Asher._

**a/n- I hope you like it. I can't promise you anything like fast uploads of new chapters. Please review! It makes my day. And I'm okay with criticism .**


End file.
